Ralph Skipper
Ralph Skipper is a Male Inkling created by and voiced by ghostoftime1. Appearance Ralph is a pale-skinned male Inkling. His hair is Dark Purple and he wears a White-Layered LS Shirt. He also wears a pair of Squid Stitch Slip-on shoes. The Retro Specs he wears are more than mere cosmetic. Due to unexplained reasons, Ralph has poor eyesight without them. Weapons Ralph uses a Carbon Roller Deco in Turf Wars. In life-or-death situations, he specializes in staffs or spears. Abilities Ralph is shown to have surprising strength, as he was able to grapple with Clauds' Kraken Form. It's possible that he carries other abilities. Personality Ralph is very quiet and secretive. However, he's also friendly and easy to talk to (as long as his past isn't brought up). He also has a very protective side, as shown in Clauds' Q&A. Ralph has also demonstrated a more snarky and sarcastic side. Mostly in response to the crazy shenanigans caused by Callie and Clauds. He can best be described as the "Straight Man" in all the insanity. He is also shown to be very kind and caring. Even when he fell ill, he put the Squid Sisters before himself. Ralph is very unselfish and highly altruistic. He rarely raises his voice unless absolutely necessary. History Though he is friendly and fairly easy to talk to, little is actually known about Ralph's life. He suddenly appeared in Inkopolis one day and quickly befriended the inkling named Clauds. The only thing that's really known about him is that he has some kind of connection with the Squid Sisters. With how they interact with each other, it's incredibly clear that the three of them are extremely close. But, their history together is a secret so well-guarded, even the talkative Callie keeps her mouth shut. Indeed, Ralph Skipper is a mystery wrapped in an enigma... Abilities Intelligence Ralph spends much of his alone time engrossed in books. In fact, he spends more time Reading than fighting in turf wars. With everything he has studied, Ralph has an intellect that borders on "Genius". Ralph's intelligence also makes him far more alert and aware of the world around him. Unlike his more oblivious Inkling brethren, Ralph can detect danger or deception in a split second. It's nearly impossible to trick him. Agility Because of Ralph's heightened intelligence, it has also heightened his reflexes in battle. He has sometimes taken up Parkour to keep himself in shape. The world around him can be used as a weapon. Weaknesses Water Like all Inklings, Ralph cannot survive in water. Lack of Defense Ralph is essentially a Glass Cannon. He may be quick and strong. But, he can't handle many successful hits. Eyesight Due to an unexplained incident, Ralph's eyes suffered permanent trauma. While not fully blind, he still requires prescription glasses in order to see. If he should lose his glasses, Ralph will be completely helpless. Emotional Instability Ralph's mind is very fragile. He has unexplained fears and suffers frequent nightmares. Only the Squid Sisters know why he's so emotionally damaged, but they will not say why. It's likely that he's suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Category:Inklings